Leave By Sunset
by Mirukai
Summary: B.Shoot Beyblade 'Is love real' Her brown eyes watched him. 'Only if you want it to be...' His blue eyes looks back upon her.We've sinned, we've cured, we've bleeded. We stepped over the line together, so now we've gone too far.
1. Introduction

Leave by Sunset - Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.

Ullen Nicastro's Beyblade story begins here, in the season of Bakuten Shoot.

In France I met the dark bladers... - She couldn't move, her limbs were tied. She couldn't scream, they gagged her mouth. She couldn't see, the sight was noting she had ever seen before.

In Italy we were created... - "Dementors advance to the finals of the Italian Mini Tournament!" The crowd screamed and lifted their arms into the air. Ullen could do nothing but stare.

In Dubai I was surprised - "We have to stop these bladers..." She snarled, eyeing up both Rebel and Raif. "Stop them now..."

And in Russia it all went wrong - "Tala... are you sure?" She could feel her heart rising in her throat and her hands start to shake. "It's too late to turn back now..." He smirked.

'We've sinned, we've cursed, we've bleeded. The evidence is in me. We stepped over the line together, so now we've gone too far...'

Parings -

Tala X Ullen

Disclaimer -

Ullen © Me (DA Mirukai)  
Rebel © Catherine (DA Wolborg)  
Raif © Bethan (DA Citified)  
Tala, Beyblade © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

The beginning -

"Come here... here I am... Ullen." The voice echoed in her ears.

"What the?" Ullen turned around. The voices were coming from the alley beside her. There was no light, only blackness. The darkness seemed to reach out and grab her, almost want to pull her in.

"In here... here I am..."

Ullen's pupils narrowed on their black background. She could see a faint figure in the shadows. Without another thought, she ran into the blackness of the alley way and took a sharp right. Her eyes widened as she saw him. Another one of those dark bladers. This one was wrapped up in bandages.

A low growl rumbled in Ullen's chest. "Another freak." She pulled out her beyblade.

"You managed to escape Zomb, but you will not escape me. Burraki will be our bit beast. She is of darkness, she rightfully belongs to us."

"Bullshit... just battle me!"

"I'll give you a chance to hand over your bitbeast without a fight..."

"I ain't handing over anything into your hands..."

"Very well..." The dark blader pulled out his beyblade and launched it.

Ullen launched hers, too.

"BURRAKI, TAKE HIM DOWN!"


	2. Chapter 1 Bandages

**Leave by Sunset  
Part one - Bandages**

His hair blue danced in the wind. Colours of blue flickering in the breeze as he walked. Scarf trailing behind him, following his every move as he walked down the busy streets of Paris, pondering his future.

Darkness gloomed from the alleyway...

His scarf met with him, becoming lifeless as he haulted.The faint sounds of spinning reaching his ear. The boy looked around suspiciously before running off into the alley way, his scarf flickering like a flame behind him once more as he picked up the pace.  
The spinning of blades could be heard clearer now followed up by the sound of maniacal laughter.  
The boy was soon to skid to a hault, a gust of air blowing past him with such force it knocked him off balance. He rubbed his head as he scurried to his feet beyblade in hand, feasting his eyes on the terror in front of him.

She tried to free herself but the strong grasp but the un-human powers were much to strong for her to handle. She could feel the energy being drained from her as the bandages held tight, the bandages that lend to the bit beast. She couldn't summon Burraki, she knew what would happen, it was too much of a risk. She couldn't do anything, she was as defenceless as a mouse in the jaws of a snake.

"GO!" The shadowed figure screeched as the girl was hoisted into the air. She could feeling her legs being lifted from the ground, she was left there, bandages winding around her arms, stomach and thighs. She tried to call her bit beast's name but all was lost in the sound of fire.

"DRANZER!" The boy called...Kai called. A great phoenix emerged from its blade in a torrent of fire, burning the bandages in a furry of madness. The girl was left to fall to the ground, blacking out in the pile of ashes...The last things she saw was the shadowed figure retreating into the blackness.  
Kai knelt down beside the girl, picking up his beyblade and forcing it into the depth of his pockets. With his warm hand he moved the black bangs out of the way of her face and lifted her up in his arms, walking back down the alley.

Yellow eyes shot open, wolf-like pupils ajusting to become human-like. The girl sat up, moving one bang out of the way of her face, positioning it behind her pointed ear. She looked around, her warm eyes darting here and there.

She was in hospital.

The girl rested her head against the metal bars of her bed, closing her eyes to think for a while. Her mind deserted life, searching for an answer. She opened her eyes slowly to see him there sitting on her bed peering over towards the window, her rescuer, Kai Hiwatari.

"Uh..?" Her soft voice destracted his attention. He looked over to her, instantly getting off of her bed and feeling in his pocket for something. "This is yours..." He pulled out a beyblade. The beyblade was silver, pure silver with a heavily armed weight disk. Four black spikes, an inch long, departing the center of the blade, as sharp as knives.  
Kai tossed the beyblade into her hands before looking at her, eyeing her carefully. "Whats your name, Kid?  
"Ullen...but I am known to most by the name Rouge..." She replied in hesitation. "And yours would be?"  
"Kai Hiwatari..." Kai took in a deep breath, there was something about this child which struck his interest...


	3. Chapter 2 Heart of Paris

**Leave by SunSet  
Part 2 - Heart of Paris**

She had escaped her imprisonment of the troublesome hospital into the darkness of night. The light was dull, only hideous orange lit up the streets of Paris's dark alleyways. It was lifeless, completely dead. Only cars blew past her into the blackness of Midnight. Ullen looked up, she could see the Eiffel Tower lit up brightly in all its glory in the center of the lush city. She decided to leave the dead zone, departing the dullness into the heart of Paris..

Laughing, dancing, flickering fires. Ullen stared, looking into the brightness of flame, her eyes fixed on the yellow and red coloures dancing in front of her. Her yellow wolf like eyes seeming possessed to the soul...

Kenny let out a sigh. "Who are these mysterious new bladers?" He thought to himself, standing atop the balcony over looking Paris, listening to the dull silence and looking out over the lights. He fixed his glasses onto his head abit better and walked back into the warmth of his hotel room to notice orange eyes looking at him. He jumped slightly, feeling so frightened about the new dark bladers.  
"You ok chief?" The orange eyes blinked, it was only Rei. "You...you seemed so wound up about something. What is it?"  
Kenny shook his head. "Its nothing, really." He let out a sigh, in hailing the fresh France breeze and climbed into his bed to shiver and shake with fear as her watched the curtains dance in the wind.

"ULLEN!" 

The voice pulled her back into reality, a warm hand grasping her black clothing and pulling her into the shadows. 

"Rebel?"

Ullen whispered looking to the face of her one favorite, human, companions.  
Rebel glared at her from the shadows, her blond hair burning many colours from the fire and her blue and purple streaks almost reaching the floor from where she was crouched so low in the blackness.

"Go careful..."

She warned. "Those bladers, there out here..."

"What are you doing here?" Ullen had a slight snarl in the tone of her voice.

"Don't you mean...what are you doing here Your twelve years old and shouldn't be roaming the streets at this time of the night!"

Ullen sighed in bitter defeat. "I'll be there later. I have something to do first..." She stood up and walked off, past the fire leaving Rebel alone in the darkness.

The gold eyes looked down at Paris. Ullen found herself almost at the top of the Eiffel Tower, all alone with only a strong yellow light as her company. She expected nothing, just to feel her heart beat a few times, faster then usual, whenever she saw the strong fire blasted into the sky as though it were coming to get her. She feared fire but thats another story.  
Ullen jumped, frightened as she saw the lights flash a few times before going out, leaving her in a ditch of blackness. She decided to move back down the tower to the ground floor when she felt a warm hand grasp her mouth and pull her back into the shadows. There she lay hiding under the stairs with still a hand over her mouth, struggling to get free. Ullen could hear screams coming from all directions and noises...creeks in the metal stairs. It look as though the building was swaying from side to side. She was in some sort of trance, seeing bandages coming from her from up the stairs...

"Wake up..."

She heard as she felt a warm breath against her neck. Ullen shook her head and woke up as though she had been asleep forever. The lights flashed back on and the screams deceased into the fading shadows. She turned to see him there. Kai. "Good job I saw you..." His quiet voice broke the silence ever so slightly. Ullen nodded and blushed abit. She was in his arms where he held her so tight, so close, so she wouldn't run away. Kai's grip slowly weakend and she was able to stand up, his silk scarf brushing her shoulder until it was left to fall onto the floor with no more grasp on her cold body. Kai stood up after her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"I better walk you home. They're after you...they want your bit beast."

They walked down the steps of the Eiffel Tower together, ever second Ullen was staring at her bit beast. There was no way she would let anyone have control over her bit beast. No way!

Her hand grasped the door handle and was instantly opened from the inside.

"'Bout time you got here..." Rebel smirked.

Ullen simply just looked up to her. She turned to look for Kai but he had disappeared. He had simply vanished. Her eyes continued to scan the darkness for him as she was pulled into the hotel.  
Ullen's mind wondered, thinking about where he could be, how far away, why he saved her again and why did those dark bladers what her bit beast? But little did she know how close Kai was. Perched upon the roof tops all night, watching for the bladers.


	4. Chapter 3 May the Battle Commence

**Leave By SunSet  
Part Three - May the Battle Commence **

The BladeBreakers charged down the busy streets of France, stomaches growling from hunger.

"Grr...where's Kai?"

Tyson grumbled. Max laughed to himself.

"Why are you thinking about Kai? I thought you'd be dying for breakfast. Anyway, wherever his is I'm sure hes fine!"

Tyson grumbled again... 

"Yeah...you're probably right."

Kenny shook his head, laughing to the convosation.

"Come on! I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Their pace quickened as the sprinted down the busy streets.

"LET...IT...RIP!" 

His voice bellowed as he grasped the rip cord and pulled with much brute power. His beyblade sored to the ground, red sparks flying off in every direction as it proformed some sort of dance. 

"DRANZER!"

He called again. His blue beyblade defined gravity and climbed the side of the statue to jump off as it hit the very top. His beyblade continuously proformed this move in the cold shadow of the statue.

"DRANZER!" 

He called minutes later, raising a hand up high. His beyblade instantly leapt into his grasp.

"For now, I am content..." He grined to himself, about to walk away just before a voice of a female took his interest...

"Dranzer, ey?" Ullen grinned arms folded. Kai looked over his shoulder to her.

"Unless you know where the Dark Bladers are, I'm not interested." He grunted. Ullen raised a brow.

"You want to take on the Dark Bladers? Are you sure. If you'll lose they'll claim your bit beast."

"I know the risks..."

He hissed. Ullen turned around.

"Very well. They'll make their way to the Effiel Tower shortly, be ready." She was soon to walk off, blending in with the crowed. Kai looked at the floor, letting out a sigh. His mind was so intact with training he had lost all scense of respect to her.

"I hope I wasn't to harsh..." He whispered to himself before shaking off the thought and walking off also.

"I'm still hungry!" Tyson banged his fists on the table. Rei frowned slightly, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"We shouldn't be thinking of only food, we have those Dark Bladers to take on..." Max blinked, looking around.

"You know...Rei does have a point." He stood up, looking directly at the Eiffel Tower. 

"But we can't defeat them without Kai, how about we go look for him with the help of the Eiffel Tower!" The others nodded in agreement and stood up, running off towards the Tower with full stomachs...apart from Tyson...as usual...

Ullen looked up at the Eiffel Tower, standing in its shadow, golden eyes narrowed. She set off for the entrance and began to climb its many stairs, accompanied by a green haired, rather cute, french boy. 

"Come on Oliver!" She moaned, running as fast as she could, pushing people out of the way of her path. He just laughed, following the clear path she lay out for him in front of his eyes.

"Are you sure they're going to be here?" 

Ullen nodded. "I'm sure!"

Their run was short lived but got them far. They both leaned against the wall, sliding down it until they touched the floor. Both were panting like dogs.

"Running up stairs really murders you..." Oliver commented, his eyes looking around. "How are we going to find them? They could be anywhere."

"I wonder if I can spot my house from here!" Tyson laughed, peering through the binoculars.

"Well, do you see Kai?" Rei asked, face pressed up against the window.

Tyson shook his head. "Nope..." They all just sighed. Tyson was first out of the four to get a shiver down his spine, his hair standing on end. He turned around quickly but saw nothing then Max, Kenny and Rei who too had just turned around. The feeling started to grow stronger, almost making him feel sick. He glance over to Rei who gave him a nod, launcher already in hand. Max was next to pull out him followed by Tyson.  
Ullen frowned, looking around. Oliver and herself were a few floors above the Bladebreakers and looking around quickly for the Dark Bladers, slowly running out of time. "They have to be here somewhere...I know they are! We have to hurry."

"LET IT RIP!"

Ullen's ears seemed to twitch as she quickly jolted around, gold eyes scanning her surroundings. Oliver had heard it too.

"It sounds like its coming from downstairs, Avancez!" Her ran off down the creaking steps at full speed, green hair blowing everywhere as he ran. Ullen tried to follow as best she could but running downstairs wasn't her specialty. Almost tripping over a few times, the two made it downstairs, hiding in the darkness watching from where they stood, almost at home in the shadows. Their eyes were fixed on the dancing beyblades.  
Oliver looked up, his attention was caught by a blue beyblade which flew into battle, doing a good job of helping out. He nudged Ullen and got her to watch. She recognized the beyblade almost instantly and looked up to see Kai. Ullen eyed the others, Max, Tyson, Rei, Kenny and the dark bladers. It was hard for her to keep in her fear as she watched the Dark Bladers, her eyes not able to be taken away from the blader that almost stole her bit beast from her.

"COME ON DRIGER, TIGER CLAW!" Rei hissed, his pupils turning into slits and his fists clenched tight. His grey beyblade went charging for a black one, the sound of metal grinding ringing in his ears as sparks flew all over the place in the furry of the battle. Ullen growled low and shook her head, whispering so silently but her voice was picked up by the neko-jin, Rei.

"Now Oliver." Rei ignored it, he had to keep control of his beyblade, he couldn't lose Driger. Oliver nodded, pulling his launcher from his pocket and launching his beyblade into play.  
It went hurdling into battle, instantly knocking an enemy blade out of play. It then went for another, pink darting around all over the place bashing the black beyblades out. The Dark Bladers gasped, stepping backwards. They knew whos beyblade that was...


	5. Chapter 4 From France to Italy

**Leave by SunSet  
Part 4 - From France to Italy**

Ullen grunted, sitting in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower's metal base. She tucked her bangs behind her ears and looked up at Oliver who had returned from his win against the Dark Bladers. Ullen stood up, her golden brown eyes narrowed as the sunlight hit them.

Oliver smiled. "I guess you'll be off to Rome now."

Ullen rolled her eyes. "Pff, I have to stay with Enrique...please don't remind me."

Oliver shook his head and laughed. "At least he is your cousin, you're one girl he can't hit on."

Ullen gave Oliver a small glare and then giggled abit. "True..." She dug her hands into her pockets and began to walk away, turning back the once to Oliver to call to him. "Au revoir!"

Oliver smiled and then thought of something. "Oh! Ullen! I heard Unzubaru is going to be there too..."

Ullen blinked. "Unzubaru?"

Oliver nodded his head, watching a smile appear across her face and to see her turn around and run off down the streets of Paris.

"Au revoir mon ami!" He smiled.

"Rome..." He turned, his scarf being lifted into the wind as he slid down the rooftop.

Rei took a deep breath and looked at Tyson. "Do you think thats going to be the last of the Dark Bladers?"  
Tyson looked up at Rei. "Probably...but its not the last of Oliver." He frowned abit, thinking to himself while watching Kai re-joining them.

Kenny fixed his glasses to his nose. "Oliver is one of the European Bladers. Hes the son of a French Millionaire!"

Max was listening in, he grunted abit. "Lucky..."

Tyson laughed. "Who cares if hes the son of a French Millionaire? I can take him!"

"These European beybladers are strong, Tyson..." Kenny interrupted, looking up at the sky. "Oliver is just a first. There is still Enrique, John-" He couldn't finish his sentence, Tyson and his huge ego had butted in. 

"Who cares how many there are? I'll just have to bring them all down!" He grinned, feeling proud.

Kai narrowed his eyes abit and looked at Tyson and then at Kenny. "Enrique?"

"Yeah, Kai, Enrique. He lives in Rome. We'll be going there next!" Kenny smiled. "Can't wait to taste the pasta!"

"I can't wait to taste the pizza!" Tyson grinned.

Rebel took one last walk around Paris with her hands tucked away in her pockets. A short blonde bang hid her right eye and blue tattoo which was designed nicely on the right side of her face. Her blue and Purple locks of hair moved nicely and elegantly in the small, fresh breeze of France. She looked up at the sky letting out a deep sigh. Rebel was so far away from home, sure, it was her choice to go traveling but she couldn't help but feel homesick at times. She pulled her beyblade out of her pocket and looked at it. The bit chip shone, reflecting the sunlight.

"Kalkoisaal..."

Ullen sat down by the window, peering out onto the streets. The sun was high in the sky now, it must have been mid-day. Ullen snarled, feeling the sunlight touch her cold ghost-like skin. She swiftly moved into the shade, waiting the arival of Rebel so they could go to Rome.

Rebel slowly made her way up the step of the hotel, beyblade in her hand. Her muddy boots left marks on the wooden floor which creeked all the way to her hotel room. She swung open the door and stepped in, wondering over to her suit case and grasping it.

"Come on, Ullen, lets go to Rome..." She smirked


	6. Chapter 5 Who is she?

**Leave by SunSet -  
Part 5 - Who is she?**

The wheels were almost touching the ground, getting lower and lower each second until the ground and rubber met together causing the plane to slowly stop. It slid across the floor, engine roaring, heat could be seen sizzling off the black runway. The passangers waited impatiently in their seats. Almost everyone was either Italian or French.You could tell as mummbles of the two languages were heard ever now and again. Rebel peered out of the window as she felt the engine of the plane jerking slightly before turning off. She took her gaze from outside and looked around the plane, eyeing everyone, cautiously. Her blue eyes were then fixed on Ullen who was getting up out of her seet.

"Come on, we're here."

A few girls looked at her and giggled to the sound of her English language, they were French themselves. Ullen simply looked at them with a small glare, more like a warning, though. Rebel nodded and got up out of her own seat, she could feel her back all of a sudden go cold. She took one last look out of the window before following Ullen to the door which were slowly pulled open.

Her hand grasped the suitcase tight.

Ullen ran, a grin on her face. Rebel followed, dodging past people to keep behind Ullen as best she could.

Her eyes watched her surroundings.

Ullen looked back at Rebel, signaling to her to hurry up. She smirked slightly before turning back around, almost instantly falling onto the floor.

"Hmm?" Ullen frowned, looking up at the girl who stood tall infront of her.

Her eyes narrowed with annoyance as she folded her arms across her chest. "Watch where you're going..." She hissed. Rebel walked to Ullen's side, watching the blonde haired female walking out of the airport.

"You ok, Ullen?"

Ullen nodded and got up, dusting herself off.

"Who was she?"

"I dont know, but she obviously dropped her beyblade when you ran into her."

Rebel knelt down to pick up the orange, silver and navy beyblade. It shone in the thin light which made its way into the airport through the windows. She stared hard at the bit chip, a leapord like bit beast was on it. She put it into her pocket and looked at Ullen. Rebel got up and stood tall, looking at the exit. She just caught sight of the girl leaving.

Rebel quickly darted off after her leaving Ullen with no choice but to follow.

Rebel skidded to a fast hault outside, looking left and right.

"Where did she go?"

Ullen shrugged, staying in the cool shade.

"I don't know...but we're going to be here for a while...I'm sure we'll find her."

Rebel nodded and took off down the street. Ullen watched her wonder off and then moved her attention to the side walk across the road. Feeling uncomfertable she ran off after Rebel.

The two wondered around the busy streets of Rome together, watching beybattles which were taking place everwhere they looked.

Two beyblade collided together, head on with strong power. The two then broke up from their bond of power and span in the bright red dish, going their seperate ways, dodging and swiftly moving out of the way of one another. This happened for some time until one of the beyblades made their move, made their attack, it instantly through the other out of the dish. Cheers and chants were lifted into the air. Rebel paused to watch, a small smirk appearing on her face. She shook her head and then continued walking down the street.

"I say we battle someone..."

Rebel looked over her shoulder at Ullen.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

Ullen smirked, her beyblade and launcher was already in her hands. She attacked the two together and ran over to a dish. Rebel stood and watched as someone counted Ullen and her opponent in.

"Uno, due, tre...LET IT RIP!"

Ullen smirked, almost instantly launcher beyblade. Her beyblade sored into the dish, spinning perfectly in the middle. It quicking dodging her opponents beyblade as it flew into play. Ullen's silver and blue beyblade shone brightly in the strong Italian sunlight.

"C'mon...Burraki!"

Ullen smirked, arms folded, fangs bared. Her beyblade easily dodged the rookie. It moved so swiftly, so fast, as though it were dancing. Her opponent growled to himself, watching his beyblade carelessly missing. He ordered attacks but still he missed. Ullen closed her brown eyes.

"I thought you were better then this...by the looks of you're beyblade its built for attack...guess I'm just abit to fast for you."

Ullen grinned, opening her eyes. She clenched her fists tight, ready to call out her attack.

"BURRAKI, BLIZZARD!"

The temperatures dropped. It felt like Russia's icy climate. Gasps were heard from the crowd and it quickly gavered around to watch a blizzard forming. The icy storm blew high into the air, taking the boy's beyblade with it. Ullen looked up and grinned as the blizzard began to fade away. Her beyblade was spinning safetly in the dish while her opponent's was still in the air. Rebel folded her arms and smirked.

"What goes up...must come down..."

She paused for a while.

"Eventually..."

Down came the beyblade, hurdling to the ground, hitting it with a large 'crash'. Ullen smirked and looked at Rebel.

"That was fun...your go."

Rebel grinned, pulling out her launcher, eyeing the people around her, picking out a victim.


	7. Chapter 6 The Name's Raif

**Leave By SunSet  
Part 6 - The names Raif **

She took out her headphones and gently put them on her head, eyes closed, Rebel grinned.

"Kalkoisaal! Take him down!"

Her blue eyes shot open as her black and red beyblade danced to the rythm only she could hear. Kalkoisaal pounded hard into the opponent purple beyblade and began to circle it, grinding against its attack ring, crushing it into nothing.

"Finish it, now!"

She demanded. Her beyblade got ready for the final blow. It backed away from its foe and burst into a furry of power. Cheers were lifted into the air from the excited crowed. Rebel couldn't hear it, but it still pleased her in a way. The winds picked up furiously. Her hair danced in the gust like her beyblade. Sand was lifted into the crazed air like a sandstorm. The winds twirled around the purple beyblade, bashing it from left to right until one final blow hoisted it into the air, throwing it straight out of the dish.

"Easy..."

Rebel lifted her hand high into the air. The sandstorm calmed down and her beyblade lifted itself into the air, soring into its owner's hands. Rebel closed her hand around her beyblade and put it in her pocket along with her launcher. She then looked up, noticing someone familiar approaching.

"Is that her?"

Rebel looked at Ullen who nodded to her. The two pushed their way through the crowed and over to the blonde female they brefily met at the air port.

"You!"

Ullen pointed at her and paused as Rebel continued for her.

"We have something that belongs to you. You obviously dropped it when my friend ran into you."

The girl narrowed her eyes, glaring at them both while Rebel searched around her pockets. She pulled out the silver, orange and navy blue beyblade. She handed the blade to its rightful owner. The girl's face lit up as she took it and held it in her hands.

"Amalon! Thanks...I wasn't sure if I had lost this or not..."

Rebel simply nodded and returned the smile.

"The names Rebel, thats Ullen."

Rebel pointed at the smaller blue and black haired girl by her side. The blonde girl nodded as she put her beyblade safely in her pocket.

"I'm...Raif."

Raif looked down at Ullen, noticing the two pointed ears and six fangs which peered out of her mouth. Her eyes opened wide as bad and forgotten memories welcomed themselves back into her clouded mind.

"Are you a kitsune-jin?"

Ullen frowned, hands on her hips.

"No, I'm an ookami-jin. Whats up with you, you scared of the hybrid race or summin'?"

Ullen's words ended with a low growl which rumbled in her throat. She felt a little offended. Raif shook her head at this.

"No. I just don't like kitsune-jins...I used to know one...and he wasn't all that nice."

Ullen nodded, glancing up at Rebel before looking back at Raif.

"Rrrright..."


	8. Chapter 7 Dementors

**Leave By Sunset  
Part 7 - Dementors **

The three girls made their way down the busy streets of Rome. There wasn't many cars about, only a few buses her and there because the roads were blocked by swarms of people running about, left and right. It was obvious something exciting was happening but the girls didn't care. Ullen gazed down at the gum stained floor, her face was shadowed by her two long and thick black bangs. She causiously glanced at Raif from time to time and then returned to looking at the floor.

"So where are you two going anyway?"

The silence of the group was split as Raif spoke.

"We're going to the Vatican, St.Peter's square..."

The quiet Ullen finally spoke. Her attitude had changed quite abit since she stepped into the heat of Italy. She was more quite, more cautious. It was like the climate determained her personality. Rebel looked up to notice everyone was walking the same way as them, as though they were following them. She shook her head, shook away the thought and just kept on walking. Rebel noticed cafés and restraunts were neatly lined up by the side walk. Large umbrellas, above outside tables, gave off a glimpse of shade to the travelers and the sound of water froms fountains was heard slightly above the Italian muttering. She peered into shop windows as she past them.

"Hey...wait a minute, guys."

Rebel smirked as she wondered into one of the shops. Ullen and Raif looked at each over and shrugged. They waited for a few seconds before Rebel exited the shop, three cones of freezing ice cream in her hands.

"I know how much you hate the heat, Ullen, so I thought I'd buy us all some ice cream."

Rebel smiled and handed Ullen a cone. Ullen's face lit up and she took it. She licked it greatfully, feeling instantly refreshed. She sent a smile to Rebel for a brief seconds before she continued to lick her ice cream. Rebel smirked and then looked at Raif, handing her the second cone or ice cream.

"I don't know which flavour you like, so I got you Strawberry...I hope thats ok."

Raif blinked and took it. She eyed the pink ice cream in her hand. Some of it was already melting and sliding down the edge of the cone.

"I hope you know you didn't have to."

"I know...I just don't think it would have been fair to leave you out."

Raif smirked and nodded.

"Yeah...Strawberries good, thanks."

Ullen looked up. A few minutes of total silence pasted by so quickly it felt like a matter of seconds. Her pointed ears twitched slightly, she could hear the footsteps of a large crowd running their way. Ullen watched the road with her eyes narrowed. A passing bus reflected a shimmer of sunlight into her eyes for a brief moment. She opened her eyes completely as the bus pasted to watch a whole group of young beyblade running towards St.Peter's square.

"Hmm...lets go."

Ullen looked at her two companions before darting off swiftly after the crowd. She pushed past them all ever so easily, her movements were swift, like a hunting wolf. Raif nodded to Rebel before the two ran off after the young ookami-jin. Ullen's boots lifted dust into the air as she jolted to a quick stop. The square was filled with beybladers. She could hear them laughing, talking, calling, ordering attacks, all sorts. Ullen frowned and spotted DJ expecting each beybattle. She ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jazz man! Whats going on?"

"A mini Rome tournament hosted by the Pope himself!"

"You eh?"

DJ laughed at Ullen's puzzled expression and patted her on the head.

"Get yourself a beyblade team, minimum of three bladers and join in!"

"Three beybladers...Hmm..."

"Don't forget a name!"

DJ smirked as her watched the black haired girl wonder over to Raif and Rebel. Ullen looked up at the two blondes with a wolfish grin on her face.

"They're having a mini tournament! I say we join in, but we're going to have to create a team."

"A team?"

Raif twitched from the thought of being on a team after what happened with her ex team, The Confused. She hissed as she demanded herself to forget about it. 'it happened once...only once. It'll never happen again. I have to let go.' Ullen folded her arms across her chest.

"...Its only temporary...only for this tournament."

Raif nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, sure, I'll join."

She smirked. "So...what about a name?"

Rebel rubbed the back of her head as she gazed up at the cloudless sky, thinking. 

"Err..."

"Elementals!"

"Unoriginal..."

"Hmm..."

"Metalics!"

"Sounds to much like the band, Metallica."

"How about Storm Riders?"

"...No..."

"Shadow Stalkers?"

"Ugh, no...thats probably already taken."

"Destructors?"

"Nahh..."

The three continued their convosation for quite a while, pondering every possibility of a team name. Rebel snapped her fingers together, grasping the attention of Ullen and Raif.

"Dementors!"

Ullen and Raif looked down, thinking. Raif looked up with hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Sounds good to me..."

"Yeah...Dementors..." She grinned.


	9. Chapter 8 Breaking The Wall

**Leave By SunSet  
Part 8 - Breaking the wall **

"Three, two, one..Let is RIP!"

His voice echoed from the loud speakers placed high in every corner of the large square. A large screen hung from the Vatican church, showing glimpses of the many matched being held at that point in time. The new team of girls watched it, eager to know when their time would come to blow up the dish with their bitbeasts.

"Team Viola takes the win and advance to the next round. Next up is Elementors against the new comers, Dementrors!"

"Told you that name was unoriginal and more then likely taken."

Rebel sniggered as the girls made their way up to the dish. Raif looked from side to side as excited faces lit up, cheering their team names. Ullen stood a good distance away from the dish. She folded her arms and signaled to Raif to go first with a single nod and wave of a hand. She wanted to know if this girl, she bumped into at the air port, was good enough to be holder of a bit beast before they got any further in the tournament together. Raif nodded and stepped forward, pulling her launcher and beyblade out of her pocket.

"Players, take your positions!"

Both beybladers stepped forward. Raif eyed her opponent. It was a male, he had light brown hair styled in a long scruffy fashion and large bright green eyes. His beyblade was a light aqua blue colour and by the build of it she could instantly tell it was a defensive type, she was going to have to go on the heavy attack to tear down the wall of defense protecting the aqua coloured beyblade.

"Three, two, one...Let it RIP!"

Both the players launcher their beyblade at the same time, however the boy's heavy defense beyblade hot the dish first. Raif's beyblade took advantage and instantly pummeled into the top of it and flipped backwards, landing gracefully on the other side of the dish.  
Raif listened as Jazz Man explained with detail what was happening in the dish as Raif's beyblade circled around the aqua one that was content just sitting in the middle of the dish.

"Amalon! ATTACK!"

Raif growled her demand. Her beyblade to spin in a certain pattern before attacking the opponent beyblade. The boy's beyblade hardly move, taking little damage. Raif began to feel aggravated under the heat of Italy and the stress of not being able to inflict any damage. She had poorly guessed the defence strength of the beyblade.

"Your defence is alot better then I guessed, but don't worry, I could always lower it for you..."

"I'm going to have to say no to that offer, but you could away try, if you want."

The boy sniggered, replying to Raif's witty comment.

"You're here to beyblade, not have a convocation!"

Ullen hissed as she unfolded her arms and peered at the large screen to see what was happening clearly. Rebel narrowed her eyes and nudged Ullen with an elbo.

"Don't say that! You'll destract her or even worse make her lose confidence. If you want to win this tournament I think you should have a little more respect for your team mates!"

"Hmph..."

Ullen folded her arms again and looked down, admitting defeat. Rebel shook her head and looked up, towards Raif.

"C'mon, Raif! Tear through that beyblade's defense, I bet you he's nothing to you!"

"Will do!"

Raif nodded and clenched her fists tight, her beyblade was constantly attacking but still nothing was happening. The defense of the boy's beyblade was just far too high.

"Go beyblade! Attack!"

The boy finally made his move, but there was something strange about it. The beyblade didn't attack like a defense type, it attacked more like an attack type. It was confusing, as though it has switched its type in a matter of seconds, but isn't that impossible? Raif pondered the thought while watching the aqua blue beyblade hit Amalon hard, sending it flying into the slopped wall of the dish.

"Grr...when this beyblade goes on the attack its vunerable, I'll have to move fast next time he makes a move."

Raif muttered to herself under her breath as his beyblade backed up, ready for the second attack, carelessly surrendering its defense.

"Right...this is it...Amalon!"

A smirk stretched across her straight face as her orange, silver and navy blue beyblade quickly dodged the attack and made a swift turn to fight back.

"NOW!"

Her beyblade tilted slightly and charged straight for the aqua beyblade, hitting it hard, digging the attack ring hard under the weight disk, tearing at the blade base. The force flipped the aqua beyblade high into the air.

"Oops..."

The boy looked at his team of angry faces, foolisly losing focus ofthe match. Amalon lept up, smacking into the falling foe, throwing it clean out of the dish with that one easy blow.

"And theres one win to the Dementors! One more and they'll have this match in the bag and advance to the next round"

Cheers were lifted into the air again. Raif grinned, easily catching her falling beyblade. Ullen looked around her at the cheering crowd and then looked up at Raif. 'Hmm...she's pretty good'.

Raif stood down from the beystadium, two hands pat both her shoulders and a joint 'well done' came from her two team mates. She simply smiled, feeling rather pleased with herself...and her new found team.


	10. Chapter 9 Swords and Sandstorms

**Leave By SunSet  
Part 9 - Swords and Sandstorms **

Her brown eyes did nothing put stare at the black and blue coloured beyblade which lay in her hand. It didn't more however there was a feeling of life trapped deep inside of it, hidden in the darkness of another world.

A hand reached out to shake Ullen.

"Oi, she-wolf, you still with us? Rebel's about to start the second round."

Ullen frowned, a growl lifting from the tip of her tongue and her nose wrinkled. She looked at the hand which was placed of her bare shounder and then looked up at Raif's face.

"Rebel? Yeah..."

She nodded to Raif and stood up straight, looking over towards Rebel who was standing by the stadium already, with her classic Arab sword shaped launcher in her hand. Rebel quietly gazed at her opponent. Supprisingly, this one was a girl and her flamboyant and bright clothes were enought to make anyone nervous. Rebel shook her head and adverted her gaze from the girl as she put on her wireless headphones, waiting for the end of the countdown to turn on her music.

"Get ready players! Three, two, one...Let it RIP!"

The girl launched her pink beyblade a mere few seconds before Rebel made a clean swipe with her sword launcher, launching her black and crimson beyblade. The two beyblades circled around the dish in opposite directions. Each time they crossed past each other they attacked, grinding both their attack rings together. Rebel narrowed her eyes, the bright, pink beyblade was reflecting the sunlight directly into her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or just happening, all she knew was that she had to stop it before she lost control of the match.

"Enough...I'm not wasting any time...Kalkoisaal! Bring this brat down!"

Rebel hissed as her beyblade broke the chain of continuous attacks, sliding into the center of the dish.

"SANDSTORM!"

Temperatures began to rise as a freak wind swept by, lifting sand and dust into the air. In no time at all a large sandstorm had taken shape. Blasts were attacking the pink beyblade continuously, not showing any sign of stopping or weakening. Rebel grinned as the pink beyblade was lifted into the air while hers was safely in the eye of the storm, attached to the dish. One final gust of wind and sand threw the pink beyblade far from the stadium.

"Oh no!"  
The girl had no choice but to watch her pink beyblade crash to the ground as the winds began to die down. Sand was scattered everywhere. Raif watched with interest, arms folded. She was interested, but annoyed. Her match looked alot harder then this one, this one was finished so fast, just one single blow and Rebel had won, the girl didn't even attack, didn't stand a chance. Raif gazed aimlessly down at her beyblade. 'The next battles...I sware I'm going to breeze through...' She grinned, thinking to herself.

"And Dementors win the second match, that means they advance to the second round of beybattles! So..unfortuantly The Elementors are OUT!"  
The wild crowds cheered and shouted with excitement as Rebel stepped down from the stadium.  
"The next round...it wont be for another while yet."  
Rebel directed her voice to both Raif and Ullen.

"BURRAKI!"

"KALKOISAAL!"

"AMALON!"

"BLIZZARD!"

"SANDSTORM!"

"ICE SPEAR!"

The Dementors breezed through the rest of the tournament, tearing down their opponents as though a pride of lions going up against a single baby goat.  
Ullen raised her hand high into the air. The spikes on her beyblade closed into the weight disk before it lept up into the air into her hand. She smirked, baring all six un-human fangs. Her nose wrinkled as she growled at her 'unworthy' opponent and then stood down from the dish. Her once slitted pupils quickly returned to normal before anyone of her team mates had a chance to see. Raif was feeling uncomfertable with the feeling she was getting from the young ookami-jin..was she really ookami-jin, or something more? Six fangs? Arn't they only supposed to have four? Her ears are so pointed, arn't they only supposed to perk up a little? Her insane and uncontrollable attitude as she fights along side her dark bit beast, was it right? Raif wanted to quiestion the little she-wolf but didn't know how. Raif was then destracted from thought as sound echoed in the area from the loud speakers.

"These for teams have made it to the Semi-Finals which will be hosted tomorrow at the Roman Collosium! The Distructtoris, The Lupi Neris, Team Ombra and The Dementors! The Distructtoris will face off first against The Dementors leaving The Lupis Neris and Team Ombra to battle next. The two winning teams of those matches will face off in the finals!"

A shock wave of cheers were lifted into the air again. Ullen shook her head and looked up at Rebel and then Raif.

"Come on...we better go find Unzubaru."

Raif frowned as she watched the she-wolf wonder off. She then looked at Rebel with a puzzled look.

"Who's Unzubaru?"

"Ullen's cousin. From what I've heard he's an ookami-jin, too...so go careful with him. He gets pissy easily."

After replying to Raif's simply question to began to walk off after Ullen. Raif followed.


	11. Chapter 10 Fast Cars and Big Mansions

**Leave By Sunset  
Part 10 - Fast Cars and Big Mansions**

After a few endless hours of walking the girls settled down on one of the many tables lined up, with chairs, outside the pizza restraunt titled 'Peppi's'. Feeling fustrated, Raif slammed her fist down on the plastic table, which was sheltered in the shadows of a large umbrella decorated with the traditional Italian colours, red, white and green. The sound of the fist on plastic echoed in the ookami-jin's ears. She jolted around to look at Raif, her nose wrinkled as a sign of warning. Raif looked up at Ullen, the evil warning she gaze her reminded her of someone. At this thought she flinched, almost freezing on the spot. She then looked over her shoulder, eyes fixed on air. It looked like she was looking at someone with fear, but no one was there. Ullen frowned and looked at Rebel who was about to speak, to break the 'freaky' silence.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting Unzubaru, anyway?"

Ullen raised her hand and placed it above her stinging eyes to keep the sunlight out of them. She glanced around.

"Here...right..."

Ullen was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine zooming down the street. People leapt out of the way quickly, cursing in Italian, as the red car pushed past them all at top speed. Rebel frowned and folded her arms, watching the car. She was supprised to see it drive up to the sidewalk beside them. Raif looked around, curious to what was making the noise. She then shot up, almost hitting her head on the umbrella above her.

"Shite! Thats a Ferrari!"

Ullen narrowed her bitter eyes, trying to make out who was the driver but she couldn't, not even her unhuman eyes could look past the dark window to figure out who was the black figure inside.

The door swung open a split second after the purring engine was switched off. Large boots hit the side walk as the figure stood up, his large, black, leather trench coat brushed across the floor. He removed a pair of red tinted sunglasses from his face and put them above his black, red tipped, fringe. His hair was dark, it had a red shine to it in the fierce sunlight, and was styled in a scruffy sort of fashion. He lifted a hand wrapped in bandages to scratch the back of his head. His devil red eyes looked directly at Ullen.

"So...are we going today or next year?"

His voice was supprisinly deep, it almost sounded evil. Ullen's face lit up with happiness (for once) as she lept out of her seat to hug the young adult.

"Unzubaru!"

Rebel smirked, eyeing Unzubaru and Ullen.

"So this is your cousin, ey?"

Raif stared at Unzubaru, time seemed to stand still all of a sudden. There was something about him, something she didn't like. It was his grin, his smirk, his evil smirk and his fangs. It all reminded her of the kitsune-Jin she used to know, Loki...She could hear his voice muttering demon words in her mind.

Rebel gaze Raif a gental nudge.

"Raif...Raif?"

Raif blinked and looked at Rebel, holding her head.

"Y-Yeah? Sorry...I kinda zoned out."

Unzubaru frowned, putting his sunglasses back on his face, resting them against his wrinkled nose.

"So we figured...c'mon, lets go fast before that bloody butler realizes I took the car again!"

Unzubaru snarled at the thought of it. He got back into the car and pressed a single button. All of the dark windows wound themselves down and the roof began to fold down into the boot. The girls just stood there and stared. Unzubaru frowned, he was starting to feel uncomfortable having thee pairs of eyes staring at him.

"...What? You girls never seen a car before?"

A low snarl rumbled in his throat.

"Er...oh..." Rebel blinked and lept into the back with Raif. Ullen had the honor of sitting in the front. It was her uncles car, anyway.

"Right!"

Unzubaru turned on the engine and drove off, forcing people out of this path...yet again.

The Ferrari slowly began to slowly down outside a large gate over looking a large typical Italian garden. The giggling girls began to get quieter as they noticed the large garden...and mansion. Unzubaru frowned as silence filled the area. The only noise that was heard was chirping birds and circkets gathered around the nearby olive trees. He made sure the engine was off before leaping out of the car. Unzubaru approached the large gates and swung them open with one huge push. The girls had followed him out of the car and were waiting for him to approach the mansion so they could follow in after him. Unzubaru rolled his eyes and burst into the gardens, storming up to the mansion. There was an old man dressed in a black suit waiting at the door. He looked angry.

"Mr. Unzubaru Giancarlo! What did I tell you about taking the master's car without permission?"

"Uncle wont mind...so shove it old guy..."

Unzubaru snarled, pushing the butler out of the way of the door so he could enter. He stepped into the large hall and called upstairs.

"OI! ENRIQUE! THEY'RE HERE!"

A blonde haired boy emerged from one of the many rooms upstairs.

"They?"

The boy questioned.

Unzubaru nodded sarcastically before wondering off into one of the rooms of the mansion.

The girls finally wondered in, being followed by the butler. They paused and looked around, catching sight of the boy wondering down the stairs and over to them. He politly bowed his head at Rebel and Raif.

"Ciao, my name is Enrique, and you lovely ladies would be?"

Ullen's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She stepped in, standing in front of Enrique. She pointed at Rebel.

"She is Rebel..."

Ullen then pointed at Raif.

"And she is Raif...and they're both off limits to Italian flirts..."

Ullen grinned enjoying the angered looked on Enriques face.

"Well I'm not the only 'Italian flirt', I've seen you around Oliver..."

Enrique grinned as Ullen's eye twitched nervously as she clenched her fist tight with growing anger. Rebel blinked and stepped forwards.

"Mind...showing us to our rooms? I can see this is going no where...heh...We have the finals tomorrow, we have to rest up!

Enrique nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Then after that I suppose you're all going to Venice?"

Enrique smiled, walking back up the stairs.

"Uncle Draco is apparently home."

Ullen smiled slightly as she and her companions followed him upstairs.

"Yeah...I know..."

Raif frowned and then suddenly remembered, Venice! Stefan!


End file.
